


the forbidden zone

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, community: no takebacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	the forbidden zone

  
**Title:** the forbidden zone  
**Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:**: misfits  
**A/N:** Because I like to take liberties with my prompts. And because the world needed an AU where Kara and Zak are into horror punk &amp; love the Misfits. The Hedonism Bot and I apologize for nothing. Written for the daily prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/profile)[**no_takebacks**](http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/). Thanks to [](http://lyras.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyras**](http://lyras.livejournal.com/) for coming up with the prompt idea! (Oh, and if you're interested, [that corset that Kara's wearing is real](http://tacticalcorsets.com/).)  
**Disclaimers:** This isn't for profit, just for fun! All characters &amp; situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries. Title from a song by the Misfits, which I also had nothing to do with.

"What concert are we going to, again?" Lee eyes Kara suspiciously, wondering where exactly she found the boots that she's wearing. He's trying not to notice the boots at all, really, or the way her baggy black trousers sit on her hips, or that she seems to be wearing a corset made out of a tactical vest. He's not noticing any of this, and if he is, he's certainly noticing it only in a completely disinterested manner, the kind of casual observation that would be appropriate for a guy who is absolutely not checking out his brother's girlfriend. Lee would never do that. Zak can joke all he wants about the little redheaded girl that dumped him to moon over Lee, all those years ago when they were both barely even teenagers, but Lee's not a girlfriend stealer, not really. He's the man of the house, he's got to be responsible. If Zak wants someone to steal his girlfriends, he'll have to look somewhere else, because Lee isn't interested in Kara _at all_.

He glances down at her again, decidedly not lingering on the way the corset accentuates her breasts. Obviously, he's just trying to read the words on the many buttons that she's attached to the corset. Some of them have skulls on them.

He realizes that while he has been busy not finding her attractive, Kara has been talking, and gives himself a swift mental kick for not paying attention. "Sorry, what? I was distracted by your bones." He blushes when she raises an eyebrow, and he hurries to correct himself. "I mean, the buttons. Skull buttons. Uh. You were saying?"

"Concert," Kara says, speaking slowly, and Lee has to devote more mental energy than he thinks should really be required to _not_ watch her lips. "Misfits," she continues, pointing at one of the skull buttons, which proclaims the name of the band in large white letters. "And you can't wear that," she adds, nodding somewhat disdainfully at his pressed khakis and green polo. "You'll get your ass kicked, and you'll deserve it. Look, you're about the same size as Zak, right? He's got some bondage pants in his closet, go put 'em on."

"Bondage pants?" Lee squeaks. This is more than he has ever wanted to know about his brother. And, of course, it goes without saying that it's more than he wanted to know about Kara. He would never be interested in the sex life of his brother's girlfriend. That would be Inappropriate.

Kara is smirking at him now. "Lee. They're black pants with zippers and chains. They're called bondage pants, but that doesn't mean they're for bondage. I mean, we can tie you up if you want," she drawls, still grinning at him as he resolutely does not envision Kara tying him to a chair and having her way with him. "But you don't really need the pants for that."

"I knew that," he says, his voice a few notes higher than usual.

"Of course you did," she replies, winking at him.

"Look, maybe I should just, you know, stay home," he offers. His mind isn't wandering to how he'll entertain himself while they're out, because obviously he'll just be watching television or taking a long, cold shower and _not thinking about Kara_. "I don't really know anything about this band anyway. The...Mishaps?"

She laughs so hard that it's really more of a guffaw. He doesn't find it ridiculously endearing, though, and if he does, it is only ridiculously endearing in a very fraternal, very platonic way. It doesn't give him a thrill to make her laugh like that, even if she's laughing because he's obviously said something stupid, even if he's never heard her laugh at anything Zak says like that, not that Lee's keeping score, of course, or at least, not that he's keeping score for any other reason than to one-up his kid brother. It's just a little brotherly competition, and no harm done. It's not like he loves her, not like that, not really.

"Misfits," she manages to say, still laughing. "Look, if you don't want to come with, can you at least come pick our drunk asses up after the show's over? I can't really get another drunk and disorderly this month."

"Yeah," Lee promises, relieved to have successfully avoided non-existent temptation for another day. Kara is out the door to go meet Zak a few minutes later, and in a few hours Lee knows he will be on the receiving end of a particularly hilarious drunk dial from his brother and the girl that he doesn't love, not really, and he'll head out into the cold night to save them from themselves. And he knows that much later he will fall into bed alone with nothing for company but the hope and the heartache that he is steadfastly ignoring, never straying into the world where he can love her, steering clear of the forbidden zone.


End file.
